Bloodlines: The Extended Edition!
by Random Inspired
Summary: What went through Bakura's head the night Marik did his third installment of Bloodlines and how it effected the rest of their lives. Then a few more characters appear, ready to join in on the fun! Thiefshipping and Deathshipping R&R? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Random Inspired here. Surprisingly, I'm not dead yet! Ive been lurking in this fandom for nearly half a year now and my computer is littered with theifhsipping oneshots and stories and I figured: Hey! Why not upload one? And so I did. Yay!Feedback is great, and if people reeeallly want me to, Ill do a second chapter. :) Anyway, NOT MINE! YU-GI-OH belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (heres hoping I spelled that right. :p) And YGOTAS belo****ngs to LK! Thanks guys!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, by the way, I've heard some rumours flying around that Bakura and I… Well… You know. So I'd like to address those rumours right now… I'd like to come out of the closet, you could say."

"Marik?" Bakura questioned him, a glimmer of hope entering his voice hesitantly. His heart fluttering at what Marik was saying. Could it actually be..? Was Marik finally going to say it…?

"Don't worry Bakura, I know what I`m doing,`` with confidence radiating from his voice. "It's true…" Bakura's heart leaped so high it seemed like it was in his throat, and beating wildly. Fuck butterflies, his stomach was full of fricking falcons! He couldn't think straight… It was finally happening; Marik was going to say it. Bakura had picked up on all those hints the sexy Egyptian teen had been dropping, and he was ecstatic (well… maybe not so ecstatic…) to admit he returned the feelings. He opened his mouth ready to spill his heart to Marik, but Marik beat him to it.

"Bakura and I… Are evil."

Bakura's knees went weak. His heart, that he was just about to so willingly pour out, shattered into a million pieces. He felt misused, dirty even.

"And we aren't ashamed of it!"

Bakura tuned the rest of Marik's latest 'Lets Play' out of his head. His body was numb. He was just aware enough to laugh coldly at the times when the oblivious blond dropped some of what Bakura had previously thought were straight up flirtation and 'come on's. He felt cold again. He put on his coat and gathered a few choice knives and he didn't realise Marik was done his stupid video until he felt a hand on his arm and a voice say: "Bakura? Where are you going?"

Bakura ripped his arm away from Marik harshly. "Out."

"Ill come with you! I kinda wanted to stop by this 'Micky D's' that everyones talking about! They said it actually burns more calories to eat then it gives! Its food that makes you skinny Bakura!"

Bakura turned on Marik and glared at him coldly. "You're an idiot." his voice held no teasing tone, as it normally would. It was just flat out anger and aiming to be hurtful.

Marik flinched back and let go of Bakura's arm. "Wha-What?"

"I'm going out to kill some people. I might come back, I might not. Horrible night to you Marik." Bakura glared at Marik ferociously and span on his heel, marching out of the room and house, his blades clinking and anticipation for the rest of the night filling him with a harsh glee.

* * *

He licked the last of the blood off his blade and picked the lock with it. Sure, he had a key, but he liked to open the door to his and Marik's flat like this a lot better. It was a comforting tradition that he had developed over the past year and a half of 'rooming' with Marik. The tall whitenette sighed softly and turned, shutting the door behind him. Normally some good old death and torture helped him feel better, but not tonight. He had even stayed out three hours longer than usual, but that hadn't helped.

"Where. Have. You. Been." Marik demanded. Bakura could feel the bronzed Egyptians eyes boring a heated hole into his back and he turned around slowly.

"I told you, out."

"I know what you said, but that isn't _NEARLY_ enough information! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you! Three hours and ten minutes longer than you're normally out Bakura! Explain yourself." Marik had marched forward during this little rant of his, and now he was standing level with Bakura, those passionate eyes boring into his soul. And it seemed they must have because they softened, and Marik put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Bakura… what's the matter? What happened?" The sexy teen tilted his head and looked at him; concern the most prevalent emotion in his eyes. "You know you can tell me. I'll listen; I'll do my best to help! And don't bother saying there isn't anything wrong, I know you far too well to believe that."

"You wouldn't care." Voice lazy in its coldness.

"I would too! I care about you Bakaur-!"

"Not enough! You'll never care about me enough!"

The shock silence that followed was deafening to the two shocked males. _I didn't just say that, I didn't just say that, I didn't just say that…!_

"I… You..?"

"Oh fuck it!" Bakura then, on a pure whim born of desperation and frustration, lunged and, grabbed the teens face beginning to kiss one Marik Ishtar.

Marik was shocked for a short period. Who wouldn't be? Ones BPICF (Best Partner in Crime Forever) leaning in and kissing you out of the blue was not something one expected, anticipated or even fantasized about (Well… Maybe the last one was a lie.). Here he was, standing there motionless as the object of his affections was kissing him thinking about it! _What am I _doing! Marik thought to himself, _Kiss back you dullard!_ And just as he was about to do so Bakura pulled away sharply.

Bakura was looking away, an almost sheepish expression on his face, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. "God Marik- If you didn't want me that way you should have said something before I went and embarrassed myself!" His voice had a rough edge to it, trying to cover up his hurt. Marik saw right through it in an instant. "God! Now I'm going to have to kill you and cover up the murder so you won't tell-"

Grabbing the front of Bakura's striped shirt Marik silenced him quickly, pulling him into a kiss that was hard and was striving to prove something. It lasted seconds but felt like years. When Marik finally pulled away he left Bakura stuttering and wide eyed. "Bakura. You surprised me idiot." Marik declared slapping his shoulder. "And this doesn't mean I'm gay. You're just… an exception."

Bakura's face immediately moulded back to its normal over confident look. "I knew it. I knew you wanted me."

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

And then Bakura's lips were on his own again, kissing with a passion that practically slapped Marik in the face and told him to bloody well kiss back. And Marik did.

* * *

**And thats it! Thanks for reading guys, I know its short. :p Any and all feedback is appreciated! If you want me to go into detail with the kissing, i have no problem with uploading a second chapter! So if you want some MarikxBakura yummyness leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

Thank you to all who reviewed, it really keeps me going! All of you get a great big pat on the head and a disproportionate cookie. If you guys spot any errors _please_ let me know. I have a third chapter in the work (damn this turned multi chapter fast... it was just supposed to be a one shot! *shakes fist*) at any rate. Any objections to some deathshipping? Too bad. Its happening. Later. Next chapter. . . whoops! Spoiled it! ah well. *shrugs* I hope you still read and gimmie some feed back! Much appreciated! ~Random

Bloodlines: The Extended Edition! Chapter Two

**Normal POV**

Marik pulled Bakura closer, eyes drifting shut into the kiss. The soft, gentle tone of the contact still lingering… That was until Bakura took control suddenly. The kiss turned heated and passionate, sucking Marik in and captivating him. Kissing back furiously Marik walked them forwards, forcing Bakura's knees to buckle under him when he hit the couch, Marik landing on top of him, kissing forcefully.

Bakura pulled away on impact staring up at Marik. "Marik…. Are you sure about this..?" Bakura asked, slightly shocked at Marik's sudden change of character.

"Are you kidding?" Marik demanded, looking down at Bakura in a slightly offended voice pinning him to the couch and straddling him. "I've been waiting to kiss you senseless for months now." He admitted before leaning down and kissing him furiously.

Bakura let out a slightly strangled moan and lifted up his arms, wrapping them around him, leaning closer. Marik started pushing his tongue in between Bakura's lips, attempting to force them open. Bakura opened them slightly before nipping Marik's tongue and grinning into the kiss. Marik pulled back his tongue sharply before slipping it in again slowly, finding a slightly twisted pleasure in the pain. Bakura slipped his tongue up the side of Marik's, rubbing it slowly.

Both Marik's and Bakura's faces were flushed with the heat of the kiss and the pace they were going at, tongues entangling, breaths coming in pants, their bodies crashing together, pleased moans ringing out through the deserted house.

That was, of course, until Ryou walked in on the two and let out a short but piercing shriek. "Oh-oh my! I'm dreadfully sorry…" he said backing up, his cheeks flaming almost as brightly as Marik's.

"Ryou! What are you doing in our flat? And I thought you said you had the night shift tonight!" Marik asked, trying to hide his embarrassment and climbing off of a very disappointed and put out Bakura.

"Well.. I-I did but its normally game night and I got someone else to take it for me…" Ryou explained, red still staining his cheeks. "I can see you two already started a game of your own so I guess Ill just… Um… Go home then…"

"No, no Ryou. Please, stay!" Bakura implored falsely," You can be the cock-blocker! We'll need you to work twice as hard as normal considering there are two cocks here." Bakura's strategy was obviously to try to make Ryou so uncomfortable he leaves. Marik smacked Bakura and glared at him.

"Come on Bakura. Be nice to him. It was an honest mistake." Marik said, calling him out. "You could be a bit more..."

"Understanding, forgiving, kind, nice…?" Melvin questioned, walking into the room, smirking evilly and proudly, happy with his choice of biting words.

"Shove a sock in that overactive pie-hole of yours." Marik warned, glaring at him. Attentive observers may note Marik's strange fondness of socks, indeed, Bakura had begun wondering if it was in fact a fetish. "Maybe you should take your own advice, hn?"

"Hey! That was really mean of you Marik." Ryou defended Melvin, surprising everyone in the room, especially himself. "I mean… Not that you weren't mean to Bakura or anything… But Marik.. I.. uh-"

Ryou was rudely interrupted by Bakura's laughing. "_Some_one sounds like he has a giant crush on Melvin!" Bakura crowed after he was done his laughing. Ryou's shrill protests were interrupted by a growl from Melvin.

"Do you really think that's any of your business Bakura?"

**A/N:** Short. I know. Soooo short. But... Its better than nothing? I hope so anyway. Chapter three will be longer. Promise. Plus I have so many projects its okay its tiny. Some march break. *facedesk* Hope you guys liked it anyway. Hope you stick around!


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, chances are there will be a few inconsistencies from here on out because its turning into a huge plot filled multi-chapter fic! Woohoo! I originally just planned for a oneshot so some of the details will be altered from in the first chapter, so please, no one complain about them? I've got piles and piles of HW and I can't fact check, spell check, and grammar check without trying to shoot myself in the foot. :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews are the only reason I update anything so thanks bunches! Love you guys! *hands out virtual cookies an yaoi.**

**Ryou's POV**

"Do you really think that's any of your business Bakura?" Melvin demanded, his voice still possessing all the qualities of the growl, deep and rumbling, frustrated and rough, with perhaps an edge of… was it? Could that be _protectiveness_ that Ryou heard? Even if it was only a slight, indeed a miniscule chance that it was, it caused a rush of blood to Ryou's cheeks.

Ryou might possibly a tiny little bit have a microscopic, infinitesimal, teensy weensy soft spot for the tall, strong, tanned, downright sexy Egyptian man, not that he'd ever admit it. "I mean really. That was downright underhanded." Melvin ground out the words, he moved to stand, was it- yes, it was! He was standing _protectively_ in front of Ryou, making his heart skip and gave his knees the consistency of warm custard. Okay. It was a bit more than 'a microscopic, infinitesimal, teensy weensy soft spot' for him. Perhaps it was a full blown massive crush on the poor man and perchance he had been resisting on acting on it for approximately two years four days and- Ryou checked his watch- twenty-six minutes. But he wasn't keeping track or anything. Really. He just… Liked things organized. Yes.

"Melvin. You're being outrageous again. He was just teasing Ryou! You do that to me all the time!" Marik defended, growing angry and patronising. "You need to lighten up. You're a massive black hole that just sucks happiness." Marik said pointedly, like he knew it was a weak spot and I felt my small temper flare.

"You can't talk to him like that!" I said, striding around Melvin and glaring at Marik. "You have no right! Melvin can be loads of fun! Not like you would know, you just spend all your time drooling over Bakura and following him around like a lost puppy! Why don't you just grow a pair and be yourself, huh?" I was nearly screaming by the end of my speech. And I wasn't finished yet. "Both of you- You _both_ look down on us, like your better or something! Well you bloody well aren't! We every bit as good and as human as you two, and maybe if you just swallowed your pride and stopped being such pretentious assholes you would know that!" I whipped around, ready to run away, tears stinging in the corners of my eyes when I collided with a warm body. I instinctively curled into it, starting to sob, clutching his shirt tightly.

I felt him stiffen and I sensed his eyes on me. He seemed desperate to help, judging by the fluttering hands above my shoulder blades, but was at a loss of how to. I clung to him, burying my face in his warm chest, just needing him close, anyone close. Someone to tell me I wasn't a horrible person; that they deserved the verbal lashing, but I knew I had been too harsh, too biting, too _mean_.

I looked up at him, tears clouding my eyesight and I shook my head. "Ryou. Stop crying… You look weird when you cry… your eyes get all red puffy, and your lip gets all wobbly. And there's stuff spilling out of your nose…" This should have hurt my feelings, but it just made me laugh and smile at him, blushing. I wiped my tears away. "Good. But you're still puffy."

"I know. I can't see too well…" My voice cracked at the end. I wiped my nose and cleared my throat. "Okay… I'm much better now." I declared, beaming up at him. Melvin smirked down at me.

"Good. You look stupid and weak when you cry." I nodded, and then grinned at him.

"Yeah, well you-"

"Not a good idea to insult me Ryou." His voice was hard again, his arms back at his sides instead of ghosting my shoulder blades and I felt a bit colder but I nodded slowly.

"Right. Nearly forgot." I said, taking a step back and turning to look at the damage I had done to the other two. Bakura was grinning and Marik looked angry as hell.

"When did you grow a backbone?" Bakura asked, his tone making him sound slightly impressed. Marik glared at him and slowly stood.

"You know Ryou; you're a bit of an ass." He said, standing tall and proud. "I bet that innocent thing you have going on is just an act! I bet you expect Melvin to fall head over heels for you as soon as you whip out some biting words! 'Ooh! Ryou's all tough and sexy now, I think I'll go fall in love with him and do him senseless!' That's not how it works Ryou!"

Melvin was in Marik's face before the words sank in. "You bet that's not how it works Binky Boy. I don't fall in love. I don't feel emotions other than hatred and anger! I would sooner murder everyone here then feel a glimmer of affection for anyone!" his words ended in a ferocious growl, eyes flaming with the aforementioned emotions of hatred and loathing.

My heart shrank and convulsed. It cried out in pain. _Just as we were making progress… -" _Marik, why do you ruin everything?" Ryou hadn't realised he had spoken aloud until he saw Marik's face crumpled slightly. "Wait Marik… I didn't mean…"

"Oh we all know you meant it. I think I know whose sock drawer I'm rearranging next." Marik said, his pain coming through his words more than the fierceness of his attempted threat as he stood, turned and marched out of the room.

I winced. "I didn't mean… I'm sorry. I-" The slamming of Marik's door cut him off.

Bakura sighed, an expert on dealing with Marik Rage (similar to that of the Brooklyn verity just with fewer flames and creepy chins). "Let him cool off. Then give him something that he wants." Not really particularly interested in my plight, I could tell. He likely didn't wanting Marik in a mood for the next month or so.

I nod slowly, it made sense for Marik. He liked to be listened to. "Do you know anything he wants right now?"

"No." He stood. "I'm going to go, talk to him. "

I smiled. "Thanks Bakura! You know how much I hate people being mad at me…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm not going to talk to him for your benefit." He assured, turning around and heading to the no doubt newly broken door, knocking on it and pleading quietly with Marik.

Melvin was still sulking on the edge of the couch where he had sat down when Marik left. He stared at his laced fingers like he was trying to memorize their every wrinkle.

"You okay?" I asked him cautiously, worried he would flip out.

Luckily he just ignored me. Maybe that wasn't actually the best thing. In fact, it was probably a really bad thing. I walked over to him slowly. "Melvin..?" I reached for his shoulder hesitantly. He smacked it from the air, not even looking at it.

"Stay away from me." His voice held no trace of emotion and that hurt ten times more than the actual words did.

I had to try and get back to where we were. He was one of my better friends and I definitely didn't want to lose him like this. I wouldnt loose him like this.

**So its a bit longer than the last one... *looks guitly* It took a lot longer than the last one... I love you guys? *wince***

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys rock! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marik POV**

I ignored the incessant banging on my door, sitting on my big bed and staring at the wall. _God I wish he'd stop… No! Be strong! You can withstand anythi-!_

"Marik… Please? Let me in…."

Except the famous Bakura Pleading Tone ™, no one could resist that.

So, with a grudging sigh I stood and made my way to the door, being careful not to be tricked into opening it. "Bakura… Go away." I was going for a demanding tone, but it sounded more pleading than anything.

I could practically hear his grin. He thought he had already one the bastard. I would have to show him…

"Marik… let me in… I just want to talk to you…"

It would have worked if I wasn't so determined to ignore him.

And then it got bad.

"You know what Marik? Fine! Be miserable! I was trying to be nice for once but if you're just going to ignore me than perfectly okay! I'll just leave!"

He _knew_ I couldn't stand it when he did that. _That's it. I'm going to kill him! I'm honestly going to!_ I thought angrily, wrenching open my door with an impressive snarl on my lips. Unfortunately all my impressiveness was lost on the smug face staring at me about two and a half centimetres away. Not to mention the snarl was at that very second being kissed off my lips.

I stood for a second, still not used to our randomly sprouted romance, if one could call it that.

But there I went again, thinking when I was being kissed so fucking amazingly by Bakura.

I saw Melvin and Ryou staring at us and I closed my eyes, pulling him back into my room, shutting the door again, kissing back fiercely. I felt Bakura shudder, pushing himself closer to me.

And suddenly I was on the bed, Bakura's tongue in my mouth, exploring me. I moaned at the still relatively new feeling, arching into him. He groaned. The sound sent such a reaction through my body I knew I had to stop or I never would and I forced my body to pull away.

"Buh-Bakura..." I panted, breath eluding me, "st-stop. Please." I felt my face burning with the blood rushing around my shaking body. I turned my face and cooled it on the soft pillow I was laying on. "Wait… Talk to me."

I felt his body leave mine, his comfortable weight shifting away from me and was struck with a sudden longing for it to be back on top of me. But I shoved it down and rolled over to face the sexy man lying on his side facing me. I smiled a little.

He opened his perfect, slightly kiss swollen lips and spoke. "Hey."

"Hi." I replied, holding in a giggle. "You know... I do wish you had stuck up for me, but I'm not mad."

Bakura nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry… I didn't think Ryou would hurt your feelings this much… I mean its Ryou." He concluded, as if suspecting the sentence to amend the boy's sins.

"Now Ryou I am mad at." I said, voice instantly ten degrees colder. "That little… gah! I don't understand why Melvin follows him around like a drunken love sick puppy! It's _infuriating!_ What's _more _infuriating is how Melvin just goes along with it! Almost as if he loves him back or something. I know Ryou's going to be angry but I had to get Melvin back to normal… He… Wasn't himself anymore."

"You did consider that Ryou had changed him from a homicidal maniac to a somewhat respectable member of society, right?"

"hey! Fuck off Bakura! I'm monologue-ing." I glared, telling him off. Though he did have a point… and a good one too. I sighed. "Forget it; I lost my train of thought." I didn't care if it was the love of my life or a hobo; I wasn't going to admit I was wrong to anyone.

He smirked anyway, like he knew I was giving up. "When he tries to make it up to you, I want you to accept his request. Got it?"

I grumbled unintelligently. He took it was a yes. That fucker. I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what I thought about him but found myself being pushed into the bed again.

I wasn't complaining.

**RYOU POOOOOV :D**

"Well that was…" I coughed awkwardly.

Melvin nodded a little, it was stiff, but it was a response at least. I had to think of this positively. I _had_ to get him to trust me again or… I didn't know what I would do. I just know I can't do without him.

"Melvin." He looked up, fire in his eyes. Unfortunately for both of us, rather than scare me off I found his passionate gaze… sexy? Yes. Sexy. I imagined them becoming half lidded with hunger, him softly hissing in pleasure, back arching, sweat glittering and slowly sliding down his tight muscles and how I would lower myself down and-

"Um…?" Melvin's voice punctured my fantasy. I felt my cheeks heating up, slowly changing from their soft cream to a bright, glowing red.

"Oh. Uh... Yes?" I asked, stuttering.

"You were the one who said my name...?"

And that just launched me off again and I had to run away to the bathroom, lock the door and splash water on my face for the next four and a thirty two seconds.

Well this was off to a great start.

* * *

Little 'innocent' Ryou, huh…? XD Sorry the update took so long! Ive been working my butt off and I have tons and tons of assignments. *sigh* And again. Im sorry its kinda short.. It's longer than chapter three though! ^_^; Review please? :3

Oh! And thank you all sooo much for commenting! It instantly brightens my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Ryou POV

I stared at myself in the mirror. _This is a huge mess. How am I going to fix this…? I've upset Marik and Melvin is cold again… Bakura is really my only hope. And even then… Will he really help me? I doubt it._ My hands tightened on the sink, my knuckles slowly starting to turn white. I didn't realise I was crying until a tear splashed down into the sink and rolled down the drain. I reached up and touched the wet trail trailing to chin where it dropped off.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I jumped about three feet. And may or may not have squealed a little. Shut up.

After I clamped my hands over my mouth I spread my fingers slightly and let out a high pitched and quavering, "Yes..?"

A deep voice answered with a, "It's me."

I was at the door opening it before he finished. When I saw the look on his face I immediately rethought it and slammed the door. Right on his foot. Fuck.

I stared at the bronzed foot wedged between the crown moulding and the door and winced as the toes curled in pain.

"Let me in Ryou." Melvin said, his voice strained.

"I'd really rather not, you know." I said with a gulp. Wow, I was certainly clever today.

"Then you leave me no choice." Thank god I recognised the tone in his voice and I let go of the door in time, hiding in the shower. Just as I stumbled into my porcelain sanctuary I heard the door splinter behind me and I hid.

After the chunks of wood clattered to the floor and I heard him step into the bathroom, my breathing echoed in my ears. I couldn't remember ever being this scared and I had no idea why. I liked Melvin! A lot! Why was he scaring me like this…? _I'm strong! I can stand up and face him! I have no reason to be afraid. None at all!_ I leapt to my feet and jumped out of the tub, which would have been a tad more impressive if I hadn't of tripped and hovered above the floor. Had Melvin caught me?

I looked up hesitantly and as soon as our eyes connected he looked away and dropped me. I thankfully landed on the white fluffy bathmat. I loved that bathmat even more now that it wasn't only warm on my feet but saved my life as well. Although realistically it was only a drop of about three centimetres.

"Um… hey Melvin. I'm sorry about you're foot…" I said with a blush. "I really do apologise…"

He raised a blond eyebrow. "I'm fine. It's not like the door had enough force to hurt me anyway. It felt like you barely touched it. Oh sorry? What? That was all your strength?" He sniggered. "Oh weak little Ryou. How will you ever protect yourself?"

Most days, that would offend me. If it was anyone else, it would. But this was Melvin and the 'Ryou is a weak pussy' joke was a constant for him. It was almost a relief to hear him kidding with me again. Okay so it wasn't kidding, it was more like teasing? Oh fine! It was downright mean spirited but-

"Are you afraid Ryou?" He questioned, his eyes running over my face as he took in details like how wide my eyes were, how quickly I was breathing.

"I… no?" It came out as more of a question than the firm answer I had intended to give.

"Why aren't you?" His eyes flared, mouth moving into a fearsome sneer.

In that second, I was. More so than ever before. I just turned and ran, out of the bathroom, wrenching the door open with all of the strength in my tiny body. I raced away, panic making my moves jerky and unnatural. My adrenaline was pumping so hard I was shaking violently. _This isn't right!_ I thought, trying to rationalize and force myself to stop running. _This is Melvin… he wouldn't hurt me! Would he..?_

My thoughts went back to that look in his eye when he asked why I wasn't scared. They were filled with such intense emotions. What were those emotions…? I saw flashes of images as I sprinted. His eyes, his lips, his surprisingly expressive eyebrows… Then I realized it, far too late. The emotion in his eyes was _hope_. He was _hoping_,_ trusting_, that I had faith in him and that I trusted him back.

"I'm such an _idiot_!" I yelled, stopping in my tracks. I whirled around to run back to M, to tell him I was sorry, that I didn't mean it, that I had the biggest crush on him! I wanted to tell him everything in that instant. And I would have, if I hadn't run into a tall, tanned boy and fallen right on my rump. But this time I didn't squeak! Well, not loudly anyway. I hoped.

My head slowly lifted and looked straight into Marik's purple eyes. "Marik…" I stood hurriedly, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I wanted to talk to you, and apologize…"

Marik smiled and lead me to the kitchen. I sat on a stool as he got out a glass and wondered over to the sink, filling it up with cool water that churned and bubbled under the pressure of the faucet.

"I really am sorry about all of that Marik… I was… Out of line. I was really, _really_ out of line." I looked down at my pale hands, wishing I could disappear.

Marik took a sip from his drink and set it down on the counter top. "I was too Ryou, and I feel bad too. But I haven't forgiven you yet. And I'm pretty damn sure I'm not forgiven for the bull shit I said about you and M… You changed him into a better person, I shouldn't be angry with you about that, I should be congratulating you."

I let out a soft laugh at that, "I'm really starting to doubt that…"

Marik sighed and took another drink. "I'm sorry if I made him relapse doctor…"

"If he relapsed it's of no fault of yours... Don't worry. Now here is my idea." I looked at him, making sure his eyes were on me as well, "We're all going on a picnic and mountain biking day trip."

Marik brightened instantly. His face lit up and excitement was already making him bounce from foot to foot, "Oh that's such a good idea Ryou! We need this so badly… A day trip for all of us! It's going to be more fun than… than… Eating an elephant tusk!"

I debated giving him a strange look, but I knew that wouldn't help matters, so I simply said, "I have to go talk to Melvin…"

Marik raised an eyebrow, "How are you going to do that?"

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean he just grabbed a knife and went out the back door with his 'free hugs' sign."

"Seriously?" I cried, desperate and slightly angry at the spiky haired devil. "Right… Well I guess it's my turn to get him… Do you know where the cattle prod went…?"

All done folks! Finally! And this was supposed to be one of the shorter chapters… *sigh* Oh well. Right, well I have some unhappy news for you folks reading my story. Im going to be away at camp for a whole month and there are NO ELECTRONICS ALLOWED. So I'm SOL un updating in July. Sorry. BUT! I plan on taking our free time to scrawl chapters out longhand or at least get a basic idea of what's going to happen specifically in each chapter.

Okay! Hope you guys liked the chapter! And review… please? I need some 'fare-thee-well's for this camping trip, I've never been away from my friends and girlfriend this long and Im going to miss everyone so much.


	6. Chapter 6

BLOODLINES CHAPTER 6

OMG. SO LATE. IM SORRY GUYS. I never got around to it at camp and… just… didn't get it done. -_-" Im sorrrrryyyy.

Ryou had worked all day on the food for the picnic. I knew he wanted to impress every one (cough, Mariku) on his marvellous baking skills, but he had mixed so many batters and eggs and flour that my arm was hurting from sitting and watching! I hadn't seen anyone work this hard on _food_ before. He paid so much attention to detail… He asked me on my opinion of the colour of the _cupcake icing_! Who cares! It just goes in your mouth, gets ground up and then adds a layer of fat on your hips! Why do I care what _colour_ my fat cells come in? It was borderline tear jerking.

Watching him work made me feel even guiltier then I had before for yelling at him. My mind kept flying back to the instant when his eyes widened with hurt. Every single time it did my stomach got a bit tighter. Ryou would be lucky if I could eat any of his amazing food later. Ryou and I had to stick together, being the responsible hikaris and all.

I was suddenly struck be the fact that I was dating a yami. I couldn't supress a little shiver of happiness running up my spine at the thought. I couldn't believe I finally got his attention! I'd been trying for _months_ and it was just humiliating how much he reasoned off all my brilliant innuendo as me being oblivious. Seriously Bakura. Who says, _'I love a good man hole!'_ and _not_ mean something, that's my question.

I smiled as I packed some dishes away into the picnic basket. I made sure there were no breakable ones, as Mariku would no doubt be throwing anything within reach at curious wildlife passing by. I was having difficulty fitting all of the colourful dishware into the picnic basket, which was already stuffed to the point of it not being able to shut with sweet treats and freshly backed bread and cheese from the local Superstore.

I could see Ryou supressing a giggle at me predicament as he was bending over to slide some cookies into the oven, peanut butter chocolate chip, my favourite.

He was so bribing me into liking him again. He knew I'd give anything for those cookies.

Well not Bakura, but…

"Well come help me then!" I huffed crossing my arms, pouting at ryou.

He smiled and headed over. I poked him and backed off, watching his super awesome spatial skills at work as he fit everything into the basket, leaving enough room to fit in the cookies. I shook my head with mock disdain.

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou. You disappoint me."

"Oh do hush up Marik." He said, giggling.

"Make me!"

I lunged for him and he screeched. "Not in the kitchen Marik!" I ignored him and tackled him to the floor, spilling the flour on us as a cackled, pinning him to the ground. "Hah! I win!" I bellowed, watching Ryou struggle underneath me. I smirked down at him and heard a chuckle.

"Cheating on me already I see. " Came a rough voice, but thankfully held a teasing lit to it.

I looked up and saw my boyfriend (_boyfriend!_) and a grin instantly lit up my face as I stood, covered in blotches of flour. I let an evil grin slide across my face as I ran at Bakura and tackled him in a hug, covering him in flour.

He looked slightly distressed at the state his clothing was now in, all rumpled and covered in dusty white stuff, clinging to his new-ish shirt and clean jeans.

I leaned down so that my lips brushed against his ear as I whispered too him, "Want me to take your mind off it…?" My tone was wily and seductive as I twisted my hips up against his slowly, a sly smirk on my lips.

"Hn… alright." He grinned at me for half a second before I was kissing it off his light pink lips.

I still wasn't used to it, this rushing feeling in my head, the speeding of my heart whenever our lips met. I wondered if I ever would. I almost hoped I wouldn't. It was such an amazing feeling, being here in this moment, kissing the man I loved.

My eyes had shut the instant our mouths met and he had started kissing back, they opened again, wider than they had in sometime as I felt cold water pour down on me and my make out partner, courtesy of Mariku.

I blinked up at him, expecting I looked a bit like a drowned rat, and I could feel my make up running. Damn! "Don't look at me! I'm _ugly_! I-I I look like a kitten that is half drowned!" I sprinted to my room. At least that was my intent, if I hadn't tripped over Bakuras foot, all because I wasn't actually able to see because I had been covering my face.

I landed with a wet _plop!_ On the cheap linoleum flooring, my legs at awkward angles and caked in slowly drying flour, make up still running down my face.

I don't think I have ever looked this bad in my life.


End file.
